


In the Loss In the Gain

by Hereliesbethboland



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Angst, PTSD light, Romance, Sorta fluffy?, growing relationship, non graphic description of minor character death (boomer), season two canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: After handling her rotten egg Beth is ready to get back in the game. Can she gain the keys to the kingdom without losing herself?(Season 2 canon divergent after 'Slow Down Children at Play')
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up story to my one-shot titled 'I'd Rather Be Here' which was a prompt fill. I really wanted to explore what could've happened if Beth actually handled Boomer so here you go :) That story is a little over 1000 words if you want to read it really quick but it's not necessary. Basically Rio teaches her how to shoot and then they kiss and he gives her a deadline for handling Boomer.
> 
> (boomer flashbacks are written in bold italics. Hopefully it's not too confusing.)
> 
> also the E rating is for chapter 2 and 3 :)

“Mommy?” 

Beth blinks her eyes open to see Emma standing by her bed. 

“Hi honey… what..?” 

“Are you gonna get up?” 

Beth stifles a yawn and leans up to look at the clock, bolting out of bed when she sees that she’s overslept. Emma follows her into the bathroom. 

“Go make sure Janey’s dressed, ok?” she says as she sits to use the toilet. 

“She is. We ate too.” 

Beth watches sleepily as Emma climbs onto the bathroom stool and reaches for her lipstick. 

“What’d you eat?” she asks through another yawn. 

“Cereal.” 

“Did Danny use almond milk?” 

Emma shrugs and Beth flushes and then washes her hands, squinting against the sudden pressure behind her eyes. She hadn’t slept well due to anxious dreams and restless legs; possibly from the Benadryl she took….

**_“Please… you don’t have to to do this.”_ **

_**“Shut up.”** _

“Are you ok, mommy?” 

Beth opens her eyes to find herself gripping the edge of the sink as the water swirls down the drain. She smiles softly at Emma, noticing her red lips and moves to pull a baby wipe out. She takes hold of her daughter’s tiny chin and gently rubs the lipstick off, leaving a pale rosy tint.

“There. The more subtle shade looks better with your skin tone,” she says. Emma looks in the mirror and blows herself a kiss which makes Beth chuckle despite how tired she still feels. “We better get going. Make sure everyone has their backpacks together for me?” 

“Kay,” Emma says before racing out of the room. 

Beth washes and moisturizes her face and then pulls out her makeup bag. As she’s curling her lashes she hears Kenny yell from the kitchen. 

“Mom! We gotta go!” 

She swipes on a quick layer of mascara and dusts her cheeks with blush, pondering in amusement the fact that Kenny suddenly cares about getting to school early. 

“Mom!” 

“I’m coming!” she yells back, rushing back into her room and throwing on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top before stepping into a pair of flats. She pulls her hair up into a ponytail as she makes her way to the kitchen, eyeing Dean who’s filling his to-go mug with coffee. 

“Geez, you’re in a hurry,” she tells Kenny, smiling knowingly at him as she hands him her car keys. “Get your brother and sisters in the car, I'm just gonna grab some coffee.” 

Kenny takes the keys and pulls Danny with him towards the foyer. 

Beth gets her to-go mug off the drying mat and accepts the carafe from Dean, thanking him quietly. 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” she asks as she pours her coffee. 

“Thought you needed the extra sleep,” he says. “Especially since you slept right through your alarm.”

She moves around him and as she’s leaving the kitchen he says her name. She turns to face him, eyebrows raised in question. 

“I know you’ve been seeing him,” he says. Beth keeps her face neutral as her mind searches for the correct response. Her phone buzzes in her back pocket and she’s grateful for the distraction. She pulls it out and sees a text from Annie: 

_*Kinda freaking out. You good?_ * 

Beth sighs tiredly as she types out a quick response. 

“Who’s that?” Dean asks and she rolls her eyes, stuffing her phone back in her pocket. 

“We’re late,” she says, turning to go, relieved to escape his accusations which are tame in comparison to what she’s actually done. In his mind though, nothing could be worse than his little wifey cavorting with a gang-banger again after being on the receiving end of his golden gun. 

The van is filled with chatter and laughing the way it usually is on the drive to school, the only difference is that the normally engaged Beth is zoned out, racking her brain about how Dean had discovered her recent whereabouts. 

That train of thought quickly derails as she tries to identify the urgency in her chest.

Guilt? Fear? 

She could honestly care less about Dean’s feelings at this point; completely tapped out from his passive aggressive behavior. A feeling of empowerment surges through her at that realization. And as far as being afraid… she’s always afraid. She’s a mother. But this time it's a foreign fear, tilted toward her new reality, the stages of which are in its infancy and she has an strange desire to protect it. 

“Why do you look weird?” Kenny asks from the passenger seat, bringing her out of her reverie. 

“I’m just-- excited for the weekend! How about you guys?” she asks, glancing in the rearview. 

“Yeah!” Jane exclaims. 

Danny and Emma ignore her question, heads bowed together watching something on the ipad. 

Beth looks over at Kenny again. “How about you? Don’t you have that Skateland thing?” 

He shrugs. 

“Is Willow gonna be there? ” she asks, smiling at the way the tips of his ears turn pink. 

“I don’t know,” he says, his annoyed expression losing ground as he tries not to smile. Beth shoves him. “Stop it!” 

“What?” she laughs out. 

“This isn’t happening,” Kenny says. 

“Maybe not today, but eventually I’ll get you to spill,” Beth says and Kenny huffs and shakes his head. 

She pulls up to the Elementary school and exchanges enthusiastic Friday-fueled goodbyes with Danny, Emma, and Jane. 

“What are you doing,” Beth asks Kenny when he hops out as well, swinging his backpack onto his shoulder. 

“I’m gonna walk from here,” he says, waving to his friend Michael who’s waiting at the corner. 

“Ok,” she says softly, taking in her son’s face which has become more angular seemingly overnight, and his hair which is perfectly swept up in a hipster do’.

“Love you, sweetie.” 

“Love you too,” he mumbles out quickly, slamming the car door and jogging to his friend.

Beth watches as they cross the street and start walking in the direction of the middle school which is only a quarter mile up the road, but still… she thinks maybe she should follow them just in case...

Suddenly a loud car horn blares out behind her and she jumps, cursing under her breath. She waves apologetically in her rearview, glancing one more time at Kenny and his friend before pulling out towards home. 

***

When she gets home she sips her coffee, carrying it with her from room to room as she straightens up the house post morning tsunami. She hums along to the music she’s put on, moving through the girls’ room and gathering up dirty clothes, her mind pleasantly blank… until it's not. 

It’s strange how a sound can imprint itself in the memory banks so accurately that to think of it is akin to actually hearing it again, outside yourself. 

It’s the sound of his body hitting the ground that she hears now and she freezes, willing herself to keep moving as she wraps her fingers around Jane’s blue corduroys and stands, pulling them into the pile in her arms. The sound repeats and seems to grow louder, so she walks. One foot in front of the other, each step pushing the scene deeper into the recesses of her mind; into a place of rationale. 

Rio had shown her what to do so that he wouldn’t feel a thing. He’d reassured her that it was the humane way to handle a rotten egg, although she's not sure he’s ever been concerned with that himself. Still, he’d seemed almost empathetic afterwards when he’d shown up with his boys to dispose of it. Of the body. A firm hand on her shoulder and a comforting look had been the extent of their interaction, but something about seeing him right after gave her the strength she’d needed to move through the next day as if she hadn’t taken someone's life.

Then the next day came and went as well, and she’d carried on with her normal routines comfortably numb. 

It’s remarkable, really. 

Not that she wants to make a habit out of it. Handling Boomer was supposed to be her ticket out, a way to tie up loose ends. 

Rio had offered to help equip her for the task at hand but now that it's done, the sense of closure she thought would come eludes her. Like when a movie ends abruptly and the credits roll and there’s just a feeling of… that’s it? 

It’s like that. 

And so in a strange way, it’s not what she’s done that’s making her feel restless… it’s what she’s not doing. 

She’s no longer on Rio’s active payroll, and it’s bothering her, despite the fact that having her freedom threatened and then having to “handle” a person the way they do in mafia movies, isn’t exactly what she signed up for. 

She’d never wanted to hurt anyone. 

But the business side of it, the part where they make money, she likes that. And Rio… she likes him too, despite her better judgement. 

The moment they shared on the street the night he’d offered to teach her had been a turning point in their relationship. She'd walked up to him, vulnerable and at her wit's end, and his response to her defeated inquiry had been a simple offering. 

To teach her. 

She'd assumed he meant how to handle a weapon and.. a person. Only Rio's "lessons" hadn’t all been about learning how to pull a trigger. On a few occasions, he’d shared details about the processing of fake cash and the logistics of washing it through local businesses.

Beth had listened with keen interest, taking in every word as diligently as if she were back in the front row in school. She’d even offered her own insight on how he could run things more efficiently, and though his first instinct had been to laugh it off, he’d actually listened when she’d persisted. 

For a moment, it had felt like a true partnership was forming between them. 

She tries to shake her wandering brain-- knowing that the longer she allows herself to think about Rio, the more restless she will become. 

She heads into the living room and pulls Youtube up on the television the way Kenny had shown her, and clicks around until she finds a simple Yoga video to follow along with. Bending deep into a satisfying downward dog, she lets her breath out slowly and walks her feet to her hands. She then settles into child’s pose, stretching her fingers out on the mat and closes her eyes, willing her mind to quiet down. 

After only a few moments her stubborn thoughts drift to Ruby and Annie. 

They have no idea that she's still interested in Rio's operation, let alone that she's developing something with him. Not that making out with the man against an old warehouse is a foundation for a healthy relationship, god she's married-- but this thing between them...it's not nothing. 

She can't just walk away from it. 

But how is she supposed to explain that to Ruby and Annie? They’re going to think she’s absolutely lost her mind. Especially since they’d been under the impression that taking care of Boomer would be the end of it. 

_Three weeks ago..._

_“So what, he’s gonna teach you how to murder someone?” Ruby asked, incredulous._

_“Shh! God. I guess...” Beth said, dropping her face into her hands tiredly._

_They were sitting on the back porch working on their second bottle of wine and the entire scene on the street the night before was swimming around in her brain nonstop._

_“I honestly have no idea.”_

_“But like how did he seem when he said it?” Annie asked._

_“I don’t know, Annie. He was just casual about it. Like he always is. He seems to think Boomer is a danger to all of us and I don’t think I have a choice.”_

_They were all quiet for a moment, sipping their wine. The truth was, Beth knew she absolutely had no choice; she didn’t think Rio would kill her for not handling Boomer, but he definitely wasn’t going to let it slide. She doesn’t know what would happen but it was nothing good._

_“Are you ok?” Ruby finally asked._

_Beth shook her head, lips turning down into a small frown. “Not at all.”_

_“I’ll do it,” Annie said. “I can kill him.”_

_Beth looked at her little sister sadly. “I don’t want that on your conscience.”_

_“I don’t want it on yours,” she retorted._

_“I don't want this on any of ours!” Ruby said and Beth shushed her again, turning to make sure Dean wasn’t listening at the kitchen window as he’d been known to do._

_“Guys. He’s going to show me how to use the...gun...properly,” Beth says, lowering her voice. “I can make it so he doesn’t feel it.”_

_“Sweet Lord,” Ruby said._

_“I know.”_

_“This is so… fucked,” Annie said._

_“I know,” Beth repeated. “But after this, we’ll be in the clear and we can just… go back to our lives as if none of this happened.”_

_“Also,” Annie said. “Boomer is a fucking rapist so…”_

_“That too.”_

_“As you move through your flow, let your worries go… focus on the energy as it travels through your limbs… vinyasa….”_ Beth rolls her eyes as she lifts her arms into warrior pose. 

The woman's voice is getting on her nerves. 

So yes, they’re going to think she’s crazy but she has one recourse; the financial ruin threatening all three of their families. It’s how she’d convinced them to get back on board before, and she’s hoping it will work again. She needs her girls. They’re a team, and she can’t do this without them.

Whatever this is. 

She’s not sure what Rio has for her yet, but he’d eluded to taking her out a few days ago at the warehouse, and she’s pretty certain that wherever they’re going tonight will be business related. The alternative is rather hilarious to think about. It’s not as if he’d been asking her out on a date. Not that she’d be opposed to it...

_“So good… engage your core, rocking forward onto your toes and just settle into that plank for one...two… and then release into bhujangasana …”_

Beth breathes out heavily as she lifts her chest into cobra position, stretching her lower back. She tries in vain to keep visions of him at bay but it’s too late. 

His hands are just so large and strong and capable. They way they’d wrapped around the entirety of her breast as his deceptively strong body pinned her against the warehouse wall… he could have done anything to her then, she muses. 

The way he makes her feel… suddenly she’s overcome with an intense desire to touch herself-- allow the fantasy of Rio’s hands and mouth bringing her pleasure to completely overtake her but she can’t do that in the middle of her yoga routine, can she?

Ignoring any semblance of decency, she breaks her stretch and grabs the remote, flicking the television off and then drops onto her back, lifting her knees. She touches her stomach, grazing the soft skin there and dips her fingers down into her leggings, allowing her mind to conjure up the dark intensity of his eyes. She imagines him staring up at her from between her thighs….

The distinct ring of her burner phone startles her and she curses as a hot flush rushes to her face as if she’s been caught. The phone is close by, laying on the coffee table and she reaches for it, answering without looking. 

“Hi,” she says, trying hard not to sound breathless. 

“Sup, Ma?” 

“Nothing.” 

Her chest heats at the deep cadence of his voice, and a fresh blush rises to her cheeks. 

Rio chuckles and it feels like he’s right there watching her. Like he knows exactly how he affects her, and it puts her on edge as she’s weary of giving him the upper hand. 

“Jus’ waitin’ for me to call, then?” 

She opens her mouth to retort but nothing comes out as she’s assaulted by an image of his lips forming the words, of his face relaxed in all it’s confident, arrogant beauty. She wonders how he would react if he knew what she’d been about to do. She almost wants to tell him, throw him off, but she has a feeling it would only backfire. He probably assumes everyone is touching themselves to an image of him…. asshole. 

She needs to keep it together and not let him know how much control he has over her physically. Her body has other ideas, though; the re-igniting of her insides feeling a little too much like surrender…. 

“How you feelin’ for real,” he asks, the seriousness of his tone pulling her from the disorienting lust. 

“I’m fine,” she says. 

“Yeah?” 

“Mhm.”

He’s quiet for a moment and she wonders if he believes her. She knows he’s referring to her mental state after Boomer and she’s not sure what to make of his inquiry. 

It’s nice. 

“Aight then. You’re comin with me to Highland Park tonight.” 

“What time? My kids… I--” 

“Be ready at ten.” He hangs up then and she sighs, dropping the phone back onto the coffee table and rising to her feet. 

So much for relaxing. 

***

  
  
When Dean comes home she finds she has even less patience for him than she had earlier. She bites down her irritation as he hovers in the kitchen, making his presence very known while she prepares the vegetables for stir-fry. 

“Can I help with anything? I know how to cut veggies,” he says. The sound of his voice travels through her ears and seems to settle uncomfortably in the strain of her shoulders. 

“I’m good here. Why don’t you see if the kids need help with homework,” she says. She can feel his eyes on her and the way he’s always expecting more from her is truly suffocating. 

She wants to scream, feeling the weight of being a dutiful wife for years bearing down on her. 

“Beth, I’m really trying here,” he says. She picks up the vegetables and throws them into the pan, pointedly ignoring him as she seasons and cuts up the chicken. 

“Hey kids! Get cleaned up for dinner please!” she yells out, looking at him briefly in warning, attempting to convey that this is not happening today. 

“Beth,” he repeats, clearly annoyed. 

“What, Dean?” she asks, finally taking the bait and steeling herself for the fallout. 

“I said, I’m trying. What the hell are we even doing here?” 

A familiar guilt sparks in her gut when she can’t answer the question, and though she feels distant and angry towards Dean, the consequences of her involvement with Rio are still loud. 

He’d been shot. Her kids could have lost their father and she knows he wants her to try and make up for that somehow, but she can’t. She’s not capable because it would require love and she’s fresh out. Years of neglect had ensured that, and it’s not only the lack of love for Dean making atonement impossible…. It's the potent desire she feels for the man who pulled the trigger. 

Fortunately, the negative emotions are quick to pass as she takes in the disapproving frown distorting her husband’s face. The feelings that usually settle deep in her bones and cause her to fold are replaced with indifference. 

“I think it's time for you to find your own place,” Beth says calmly as she dumps the chicken into the pan. 

Dean sputters through his shock and she’s relieved when the kids bustle in at that exact moment. 

“Can we play the Switch?” Jane asks, her tiny body thrumming with energy. 

“Fine but dinner will be ready in 15 minutes” she tells them and they all rush back into the living room. 

“Why do I have to leave? Why can’t you leave?” Dean asks after the kids are out of ear shot. 

“Because of the children obviously,” she says. 

“Maybe the children would be better off with me during the week. You know, so you have time for crime ,” he bites out. “You think I’m stupid? I know you’ve been hanging out with that gang-banger doing God knows what.” 

“I would love to see you try and take my kids from me,” she says, ignoring his accusation as a rising boldness takes over. She sees fear flicker in his eyes before they soften. 

“Beth, I’m not….I’d never try and take the kids from you, I just don’t understand why you’re _doing_ this. He _shot_ me.” 

She pauses, taking a deep breath as she stirs the sizzling food around the pan, and chooses her words carefully, deciding deflection is her best course. 

“I know the dealership isn’t making a profit anymore, and I know you’ve been looking for buyers. At least with him there’s potential to make money.”

“At what cost, though? What kind of jobs are you doing for him?” Deans asks. 

With nothing concrete on the horizon she doesn’t exactly have an answer, but even if they’d been pulling jobs it’s not as if Dean would be privy to them. He’s too much of a liability. 

“Working for him isn’t black and white,” she says, continuing to walk on eggshells. “It takes time. I have to sort of… prove myself before we can be trusted for bigger jobs.” 

“Uh huh. And what about Ruby and Annie? Do they have to prove themselves as well?” 

She yells for the kids to come in then and begins preparing their plates. She’s already said too much and has reached her limit dealing with Dean for the night. He huffs at her silence, plastering on a smile as the kids file into the dining room. 

The Boland family eats dinner together like they have for years, pretending like everything is normal and it's almost amusing how numb Beth is to it. 

After dinner, she spends time with her kids playing a board game and then tucks them in by nine o’clock so they’re asleep and settled long before she has to leave. Well, everyone but Kenny but he’s too busy being a teenager to wonder where mom is going late at night. 

She changes into black skinny jeans, boots and a dark green hoodie; making a last minute decision to fluff her hair and spritz on some perfume. 

“I’ll be back before the school run,” she throws out to Dean on her way out the front door, ignoring his disgusted scoff. 

She walks the short distance to where she sees the black car idling ominously, biting her lip to stave off a smile as she opens the passenger door. 

“There she is,” Rio says as she sinks into the buttery soft leather. 

The sound of his voice breaks her will power a bit and the stubborn smile spreads her lips. She’s never seen him like this… he seems giddy. She shakes her head, meeting his eyes quickly before focusing out the front window. 

“I’m not exactly proud of it,” she says, wringing her hands together in her lap, his attention suddenly making her feel self-conscious.

“You a boss now,” he says softly. When she looks back at him, his eyes dip to her lips. 

_Sweet Jesus._

“What does that even mean?” 

“Means you got what it takes.” 

His voice is smooth, hypnotizing.

And though she feels shame creeping around the edges of her soul for daring to acknowledge the ill-gotten praise he’s giving her, a bigger and brighter part of her is shining like a beacon at the sparkle in his eyes. 

Somehow over the course of the last few weeks, handling Boomer had gone from being a command to a right of passage. 

She stares back at him, flirting with the concept of pride as an intense excitement rushes through her. Rio breaks the spell, putting the car in drive and flooring it out of her neighborhood.

She’s ridden in his car a few times now but tonight there’s a sense of familiarity at the feel of the seat beneath her, and the way her left arm rests on the middle console. As he’s pulling onto the highway toward Highland Park, he switches on the radio and settles back in, his arm resting comfortably next to hers. 

Twenty minutes later, they pull into a dark alley. Rio parks and shuts off the engine, and Beth’s curiosity increases tenfold as the thrum of hip hop music reverberates from the large brick building in front of them. 

“Where are we?” 

Rio gently nudges her elbow from where it still rests on the console, opening the compartment and taking out the pearl-handled gun she’d refused to keep in her home. The one she’d handed back to him a few nights ago for safe-keeping after it had served its purpose. 

He holds it for a few beats, waiting for her to take it but she’s frozen so he lays it in her lap, his hand lingering there as warmth spreads down her legs at his touch. When he pulls back, a coldness creeps in; the gun in her lap feeling foreign and wrong without his hand dominating it. 

She stares at the weapon, trying to ground herself in a reality that wasn’t hers anymore, and after a few moments she feels his eyes on her. 

“You ok?” 

“I…”

She closes her eyes as a distinct, trembling voice shoots through her mind. 

**_“Please. Don’t do this.”_ **

Anxiety rises in her chest, immediately fading when Rio’s hand comes into view, curling back around the gun and lifting it. He takes her hand in his other one, his palm warm against the back of it, and presses the gun there. 

“Elizabeth.” 

Her eyes are transfixed on the way his hand dwarfs hers and the gun, her nerve endings firing off at the soft way he holds her. He says her name again, softer, and she meets his gaze. 

“You in control of this, not the other way around.”

Rio squeezes softly before releasing her and opening his car door. She wills her hand to stop shaking as she follows him out of the car and up to the back entrance of the building. 

“Why do we need these?” she asks, one last attempt to rid herself of the offending object even as she’s tucking it into her waistband the way he does. 

“Protection,” he says simply, holding the door for her. 

The dark red lighting spills out like blood, lighting up Rio’s face. She takes a centering breath as she passes through the entrance and into a small, dark foyer; In front of them is an arched entryway draped by a huge black curtain. As they walk towards it, Rio steps close and glides his hand over her lower back, tapping her gun with one finger. 

“How’s it feel?” he says next to her ear. She shivers as his warm breath tickles her. 

“Heavy.” 

“You get used to it.” Rio takes her fingers lightly in his as he steps ahead of her, pushing the heavy curtain to the side, he pulls her with him into a corridor which is darker and louder; the deep bass of the music beating a steady pulse through her core.

He lets go of her once they’re through and she feels a quick pang of disappointment. She knows this is business and not a date, it’s just…. he touches her a lot. 

Even before they’d kissed at the warehouse, he seemed to take any opportunity to put his hands on her. When it happens she's incapable of focusing on anything else and the effect… it lingers. 

He’s distracting. 

Suddenly, he notices they’ve passed by several rooms and when she glances into one of them, she sees a naked woman grinding on the lap of a well-dressed man. Her point of being distracted by Rio is proven correct by the fact that she’d walked by several of these rooms without noticing. She looks at Rio, his knowing smirk a challenge to steel herself.

She’s perfectly capable of being professional in any setting. 

They continue to a door at the end of the hallway and Rio punches in a passcode. When it beeps he pushes the heavy steel open with his shoulder, and she follows him through. 

The room is large and plain with shining concrete floors and black walls. Once the steel door shuts it’s surprisingly quiet; softer beats playing out for a more relaxed atmosphere. The space seems to be some sort of VIP area; couches are peppered throughout with couples engaged in various stages of physical intimacy. She looks away, holding her head high as she attempts to keep in step with Rio’s purposeful strides. 

As they approach a huge rectangular table, Beth notices a man sitting in the middle of a group of people, flanked by two very naked woman like he's the honored guest at a twisted version of the Last Supper. He’s huge and hulking— greasy-looking with large imposing features, and is wearing an extremely tight animal print shirt. 

Rio stops in front of the table and she mimics his position, keeping her eyes on the man at the center, and trying not to stare at the enormous pile of white powder laying in front of him, or the perfect shape of the woman’s breasts to the left of him.

She glances at Rio and feels a sense of calm at how bored he looks. She tries it out, relaxing her own face and is surprised when she has to stifle a yawn. 

“Think it's past your girlfriend’s bedtime,” the man says in a thick accent. 

“You got my cut?” 

“Yes, of course. Sit down and relax first and we’ll get it for you.” 

“I’m good. You knew I was comin’,” Rio says, an edge to his voice. 

Beth watches as the man whispers in the ear of the beautiful brunette. She smiles at Beth and stands up, walking slowly over to them. Beth’s heart speeds up as she anticipates the woman closing in on Rio, and quickly steels herself against the rising tide of jealousy. 

Instead, the woman comes up beside _her_ , and she tries not to flinch when she lifts her hand. 

“So beautiful,” she says, running her fingernails through Beth’s curls. 

Rio huffs beside her. “Ain’t got time for this, Taras,” he says to the man at the table.

Beth looks at him and he raises his eyebrow and nods toward the woman at her side. 

“Please take your hands off of me,” Beth says to her, stepping back slightly. She laughs brightly and steps over to Rio. 

“Don’t even think about it, darlin’,” he says, causing the woman’s smile to fade.. Beth watches her strut back to Taras and perch on his lap. 

Taras gestures to one of his men who quickly scurries out of the room. Beth sees Rio’s jaw tick in her periphery and feels his energy crackling beside her. He’s losing patience and it puts her on high alert. 

“Who’s this, then? Never brought a bitch into my establishment before,” Taras asks Rio, casually forming some of the white powder into a line.

Beth stares at the man, unable to stop herself from comparing the overcompensating vibe that he has to Rio’s understated one. She feels his power over this lesser man seeping into her own veins like contagion. The way he commands a room… it’s inspiring. 

“You want a bump, beautiful?” Taras asks her. 

“No thank you,” she says, and the man snorts. 

"Rio, your lady is so polite," he says. 

“My associate here will be handling things from here on out. Show some respect and have it ready next week, yea?” Rio says, ignoring the comment. 

Beth whips her head to him, eyes questioning but he’s giving nothing away, at least not at the moment, but from the set of his profile she can tell he’s serious. 

“Well, lucky me then, Miss…?” Taras looks at her in question, clearing his throat when she continues to stare at Rio. 

“Uh..Marks. Beth Marks,” she says, quickly giving him her maiden name as she turns her attention to the hulking man. 

“Miss Marks. You are considerably better to look at than Rio here, although I’m sure my girls would disagree.” 

“Good thing we ain’t here to entertain,” Rio says. 

“I like her ,” the brunette says, and Beth meets her eyes, flushing at the intensity behind them. 

“Hear that, Ma? Gia over there likes you,” Rio says, smirking her way. 

Beth clears her throat and straightens her stance, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets, and avoiding the woman’s piercing gaze. 

The door swings open again and the man who Taras had sent walks up to them and hands Rio a duffle bag. 

“Thanks man,” Rio says. 

He crouches down and unzips the bag, quickly checking to make sure it's all there. Beth keeps her eyes on Taras and his crew; not that she would know what to do if someone pulled something, but the cold steel at her hip is comforting in a way she'd yet to experience. 

Rio stands and swings the duffle bag over his shoulder and starts to walk toward the exit, and Beth gives Taras a quick ‘goodbye’ nod before following after him. 

“Have my cut ready next time,” Rio calls back before walking out.

When they move into the corridor, the questions swirl around in her brain. 

"So this is how you wash your cash?" she asks carefully. 

“One of the ways, yea," he answers easily. 

“And you want me to handle the drops?” 

Rio stops and looks at her. "That ain't all I want from you. You up for it?" 

Beth's chest zips in excitement at the confirmation that he's really bringing her back in, she tempers it though, not wanting to give too much away.

"Fine. But we’re gonna need more than twelve percent,” she says, and he smirks, teeth pulling lewdly at his bottom lip.

'What?" Beth asks. 

"You mean twelve and a half.”

“Right. More than that,” she says, lifting her chin slightly. 

Rio huffs. “You gotta get back?” he asks, his question throwing her off a bit. She shakes her head. 

“Cool.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super special thanks to Medievalraven who I bounced ideas off about this fic a million years ago and gave me the idea to have Beth be struggling with stuff, Floweringrebel my bae who had to endure the first (shitty) draft lol and darling Lannafannabanana who read through this and listened to me screech alot and then said super special things to me that I don't deserve. This fandom is ridiculously amazing. <3
> 
> let me know if i need to tag something please


	2. Chapter 2

The bar they end up at is small and non descript. It’s in a familiar area but she never knew of its existence. According to Rio, it’s been operating for the last fifteen years but is currently under new ownership. She thinks he’s likely referring to himself by the way he strides in and nods to the bartender. 

“What’s your poison, then? Like a summer rosé or somethin’?” he asks her teasingly. 

“I don’t drink rosé,” she says, a ghost of a smile on her lips. 

“Butcher’s Cut for the lady,” Rio says to the bartender, his eyes stayed on hers. 

“What’s that?” she asks curiously. 

“Local bourbon.” 

Her heart speeds up at the way he’s looking at her, the way his eyes are glued to her with the absence of any intimidation or challenge. He licks his lips as his eyes dip lower and she has an immediate urge to unzip her hoodie and offer his hot gaze more. 

She waits for the bartender to set their drinks in front of them, then peels off the heavy fabric when Rio’s attention isn’t entirely on her. She glances down at her blue v-neck to make sure it’s straight. The soft lace detail which borders the plunging neckline is meant to hide her cleavage but of course utterly fails on her. When she looks up again, he’s staring blatantly. 

She takes a sip of her bourbon, playing casual even as she feels the heat grow in her chest and face. 

“Oh wow, that's….” 

“Good, right?” 

“Very.” 

“Only the finest for the Boss Bitch.” 

They drink in companionable silence, eyes drifting back to one another every few seconds, each time holding contact longer. She has a million questions about the jobs he wants her to do; wonders why he’s not talking about it. Maybe he just wants to relax and not think about business right now… she glances at him again and is struck by the warmth in his eyes. 

Suddenly she sees another set of eyes in her mind; lighter and wide with terror. She mentally shakes herself, trying to focus on Rio and the soothing liquid in front of her. 

The silence isn’t helping. 

“So… what do you want us to do?” she asks. 

“Let’s just relax, yeah?” 

“But…” 

“I’m off the clock,” he says, eyes suddenly serious. He nods to the bartender for a refill and Beth finishes her drink, accepting her own. 

As she sits with Rio at the bar, their lack of conversation gives the unpleasant memories of Boomer a space to resurface. She’s not sure why it’s happening now; but she feels a pressure building up inside of her. Like she’s on the verge of something. Like maybe she’s not fine, and a subtle panic starts to grow as she realizes her plan to push the events from her mind might not be working as well as she had hoped. 

  
  


_A few days ago..._

_“I think we should talk about it,” Annie says._

_“No.”_

_“Beth.”_

_“No!”_

_Annie stares at her wide-eyed; taken aback by the harsh response and Beth takes a deep breath._

_“I'm sorry,” she says. “I just… I don’t want to talk about it or think about it ever again. Ok?”_

_She doesn’t see it but she feels it; the other two women sharing a look, sharing a thought-- but they hadn’t been the ones to pull the trigger._

_“Ok,” Ruby says. “We won't talk about it.”_

_The tears that had threatened to fall cease their intended path immediately and she feels relief.._

  
  
  


“You good?” Rio asks, pulling her from her thoughts. He’s looking at her in question; obviously in tune to the odd vibe she’s giving off. 

She looks over at him and nods, smiling tightly before taking another sip. 

**_“Please, don’t do this. I don’t want to die, please!”_ **

“Shit,” she says under her breath. Her hand shakes as she sets her glass down, and she feels the tears she thought were gone tickling behind her lids. “I’ll be right back,” she says, rising up and pushing her fingers into her eyelids as she strides quickly to the bathroom. 

As soon as she shuts herself in the single stall, the tears start to fall. She rushes to the sink and turns the water on, splashing it onto her face in hopes of staving them off. 

Beth leans against the sink and looks at her reflection, trying desperately to recognize herself. She chokes on a sob, surprised by the force of it and then the dam breaks and so does she.

She lets the memories wash over her; a punishment she deserves, as she plays the scene over again and again, desperate for the impossible, for it to end differently. For her to bargain with him, send him out of town. For her to use her clever survival skills-- think of something better-- work out a solution that didn't end in murder. A solution that didn’t change the core of who she is forever. 

But she can’t go back. 

She’d killed him.... taken his life with the pull of a trigger. It had been so simple; had taken less energy than buckling one of her kids into the minivan. And in this moment, her identity as a mother is blurred and she doesn’t know who she is apart from a killer. 

_I’ll never not be a murderer_

As the sobs intensify, she sinks to the floor with her back against the tiled wall. She’s vaguely aware of the cleanliness of the bathroom-- a stark contrast to the way her soul feels. The sound of her own cries and the memories plaguing her are so loud, that when the door to the bathroom opens, she doesn’t notice.

But then Rio is filing her vision, picking her up off the ground and pressing her back into the wall; his hand rough on her chin, forcing her to look at him. 

“Listen to me. You ain’t gonna let this shit own you. You did the right thing,” he says gravely, wiping the wetness off her face with his thumb.

“No… no-no-no-” she cries, trying fruitlessly to break away from his hold. 

“Yes.” 

He holds fast to her and something inside of her clings to him as well. Soon, she realizes it’s not just in her mind as she grips his arm with both hands and holds on for dear life. 

“I _killed_ him. How… I can’t believe this is happening. I’m evil,” she chokes out, closing her eyes as exhaustion takes over. Some of the pain tapers off at her admission, clearing her airways a bit and allowing her grip on him to loosen. 

Rio takes the opportunity to step closer, pressing tightly into her. She feels his large hands envelop her face on either side, his fingers spanning the length of her tear-stained cheeks. 

“You ain’t evil, darlin’,” he says, his gentle tone sending shockwaves through her soul and lighting up the dark places. “Look at me.” 

She opens her eyes, his dark ones full of impossible light. 

“You trust me?” he asks. 

Beth stares into the brown depths, searching for sincerity. She _wants_ to trust him so she nods, hoping to send the message with her eyes that she’s not there yet. Neither of them are, but there’s a mutual acknowledgment of the potential to get there, and his answering nod confirms it. He steps away from her then, reaching over to rip a paper towel out of the dispenser. He hands it to her then moves away. 

“C’mon we got one more stop,” he says. She follows him back to the bar, feeling a tug of affection at the way he grabs her hoodie and purse before stepping out into the night. 

“Thank you,” she says, pulling her sweatshirt on and zipping it up, shivering against the chilly spring air. 

She doesn’t ask where they’re going once they get back in the car; the aftermath of her breakdown and the effect of the 80-proof bourbon relaxing her into a buzzing state of contentment. 

For now, at least. 

In the back of her mind she’s aware that her breakdown opened up another layer of vulnerability to Rio. It’s a risk, she knows. Just like it was the night on the street a month ago. She keeps showing her cards and he keeps bringing her deeper. 

She supposes there’s nothing left to do now than just ride it out. 

Rio’s presence is comforting and tha reality is nothing short of amusing to her. She’d been so afraid of him before; had seen him as a monster in a beautiful disguise. But now, as she glances at his profile, taking in the slope of his nose and the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the attractive jut of his bottom lip… she’s starting to see the man underneath. And maybe there’s something to gain here besides his trust, something that goes beyond money and power. 

They arrive at a storage building a few minutes later; another place she’s passed innumerable times. She follows him through the entrance and down a long hallway, past what feels like hundreds of lockers until they arrive at an elevator. 

“After you,” he says, gesturing for her to step on once the doors open. 

As they ride down, they stare at one another from opposite ends of the elevator, the alcohol giving Beth courage to study the shape of his eyes and the scruff peppering his cheekbones. He’s leaning against the wall, his long legs spread and hands situated in his jacket pockets and her fingers itch with the need to grab his collar and pull him to her; kiss the smirk off his face. 

“You’re starin’,” he says, a ghost of a smile apparent in the corner of his eyes. 

“So are you,” she says and his smile widens. 

The elevator stops and opens, and they walk side by side, down a long corridor until they come to a locker that’s twice the size of the others. Anticipation runs through her veins as he pulls a key out of his pocket. Instead of opening the door, he holds it out to her. Beth takes it, looking at him in question and he tilts his head in patient regard as she blinks back at him, the golden key heavy in her fingers.

She wills herself to move, lining it up with the hole shakily and twisting, pulling the large lock free of the handle when it clicks open. Rio bends down and pulls the door up, glancing at her before striding inside. Her breath catches as she takes in the contents of the unit. 

“Is this…?” 

Rio steps in further, moving between rows and rows of tightly wrapped piles of money. He turns around to face her, his fists stuffed casually in his pockets. 

“Rest a’ the Canada haul.”

Beth eyes the stacks curiously. “The rest of it?” she asks and Rio nods. 

“Makin’ a new batch. Gotta switch up the serial numbers on the bills. That’s how we stay ahead a’ the feds.” 

“You’re going to wash all of this through that strip club?” 

Rio huffs and shakes his head. “Nah. We only runnin’ fifty G’s a week through Taras. Some through that bar we were at tonight. As far as the rest of it goes, that’s on you to decide. How’s forty percent sound?” 

“What?” Beth asks, tearing her eyes from the money to Rio. 

“Givin’ you the keys to the kingdom.” 

“I don’t understand,” Beth says, her heart speeding up as he begins to move towards her, eyes fixed on her face. “Why?” 

“Told you. Need to wash the rest a’ this batch,” he says, coming to stop inches from her chest. 

“No, why me?” 

Rio reaches up, touching her hairline with the tips of his fingers. He runs them down the side of her face, presses his thumb softly into the dimple on her chin then drops away, continuing the caress with his eyes. 

“I think you could be somethin’,” he says, his gaze penetrating. 

Her body heats to inferno levels as she perceives the uptick in energy coming from him-- she’s affecting him as well. He’s coaxing her, feeling her out, his next words revealing too much and not enough but pushing her over the edge anyway. 

“You want it?” he asks. 

Beth moves before she thinks, pressing her lips into his; his soft, surprised grunt shooting through her as he kisses her back. And then his hands are everywhere at once and she can’t stop the myriad of stilted whimpers pouring into him as he slides his hands from her hips to her ass and squeezes _hard_ , pulling her tight against him. 

His lips are soft but firm, everything she remembered but more — all-consuming this time as he bites and licks and sucks; the sounds of his panting breath turning her on to the point of desperation. 

When she pulls back to catch her breath, he brings a hand up to tip her head to the side and kiss a trail over her jawbone and down the soft skin of her neck. 

And _oh._

The feel of him tasting her neck, worshipping her skin is so good she wants to feel his mouth everywhere.

“Mm.. oh..”

She wants to touch him too, taste him. Greedily consume everything that he is and take all of it for herself. Every slide of his hands feels like an offering and she wants _more._

Then he’s gone. The loss of his body so sudden, she almost collapses. But he’s just moving to the entrance, pulling the heavy metal down with ease and then rushing back, tugging her roughly into him, his hands gripping her back hard enough to bruise. 

She moans in relief, sliding her own hands over his shoulders and up the back of his head, scratching her nails on his scalp and smiling when he moans his pleasure against her neck and licks his way back to her mouth. Rio’s fingers work quickly to unzip her hoodie and just as she’s shrugging out of it, his hands are dipping under her shirt, smoothing up her ribcage and unhooking her bra. She manages to pull her bra and shirt off with relative grace, pulling back again when he lunges for her mouth. 

“Mm cant stop thinkin’ bout these perfect tetas,” he breathes out, his hands fully enveloping her bare breasts. “Bout’ how you’d look...”

He squeezes and pushes them together, eyes laser focused on her chest. Beth’s head falls back as his thumbs drag over her pert nipples.“...in my hands like this...” he murmurs, his words filling her with an affection so potent it makes her moan as she presses herself into him more. 

Rio leans in, lips harsh and unyielding against hers as they move in sync with his hands; the firm feel of his fingers kneading her sends sparks of pure lust through her system. She holds onto his sides, the material of his jacket impeding her need to feel him so she scrambles under, sliding her cool fingers across the warm skin of his lower back. 

He pulls away to remove his jacket, tossing it on the ground, his tshirt quickly following and he’s back on her in an instant; gripping her hips and smoothing his thumbs back and forth across the soft skin of her belly as he leans in to kiss her again. 

Beth pulls back, panting out her desire as the need to touch him overwhelms her. She spreads her fingers out over his chest, completely transfixed by the golden skin pulled tightly over corded muscle. Rio’s chest heaves as he watches her grace her fingers over him, an immense satisfaction rolling over her as goosebumps fan out over the skin she touches. 

She keeps her eyes locked on his as she moves her hands to her own pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down, the throb between her legs increasing when his hungry eyes dip to watch and his grip on her hips tightens. Rio slips his hands into the opening of her pants and shoves them down roughly, pulling her to him and hooking her leg high on his hip. His fingers dip into her underwear and he groans, running his thumb over her wet clit. She wraps around his neck, kissing him and moaning into him until she can’t take it anymore. She pulls away, relishing his frustrated grunt. 

“Where you goin’,” he rasps out as she moves toward a tall stack of money.

She rests her hands on the wrapped bills, a strange feeling of possession washing over her. He's trusting her with a piece of his operation and it turns her on and makes her feel powerful. She glances over her shoulder, beckoning him and hears his chucks shuffle up behind her. At once the feel of his hands, hot and warm on her thighs, pulls a delighted gasp out of her. He yanks her towards him, pressing his hard length against her ass and she starts to move sensually over him. Rio groans, pushing her forward and running both hands over her ass and up her spine. On the way back down he slips his fingers under the satin at her hips and pulls the fabric down her legs slowly, his hands caressing her skin along the way. 

“Cold?” he asks, running his hand along the inside of her thigh as he rises back up behind her, teasing her with light caresses so close to where she wants him. 

“Mm no... your hands..” she confesses under her breath. 

“Love touchin’ you,” he says. 

_“Yes,”_ she whispers, her eyes shutting from the heaviness of the moment. Rio makes a sound that sparks something in her chest and she spreads her legs wider. 

“So soft,” he whispers, moving lower and dipping into her entrance with the tips of his fingers and then settling at her clit to rub her wetness there in light circles. 

Beth’s head spins, lost in the sensation of his touch. Her eyes are closed but in her mind she sees him in all his powerful glory.... working her from the front and back; one hand snaked around her thigh and circling her clit while the other teases her entrance from behind. He’s a master with his hands, bringing her close so quickly. 

“Please,” she mewls out as she moves against him, desperately chasing her climax. His hands feel amazing but she wants him inside her with a fervor that’s almost frightening.

“Whatchu want,” he asks, voice strained and shaky behind her. 

“You, ” she says, shocked by her own boldness and the surprising intimacy she feels at the admission. 

"Come first," he says, plunging two fingers deep into her and speeding up his ministrations.

She comes almost immediately, moaning loudly in ecstasy and before she can recover, Rio shoves his pants down and lifts her knee onto the money, plunging into her with a deep growl that morphs into a breathy chuckle when she screams. 

“Oh my _god,_ ” she gasps out, pressing into him as he fills her up, stretching her in a way she’s never experienced, the pleasure-pain causing her legs to tremble. 

Rio pants heavily, running his hands soothingly up her spine again and back down as she adjusts to him. He grabs her ass in both hands and presses even deeper, his low moan making her so wet, she feels it dripping down the inside of her leg. He grips her hips and thrusts into her hard, moaning when her pussy throbs and squeezes his cock

_“Fuck …_ that feel good?” he asks, pumping into her steadily and she sobs out a yes, fucking back into him— wanting more. 

Rio isn’t loud, but his raspy voice and deep, guttural noises are bringing her to a place of absolute bliss.

She arches her back, positioning herself to milk him at the perfect angle and Rio responds in kind, twining his fingers in her hair and pulling back slightly as his other hand grips her body. 

He curses again softly when she squeezes her inner muscles, shifting her hips and fucking him in short, quick thrusts. He lets her lead for a few beats before taking over; pounding into her so deep her vision starts to fuzz around the edges. 

_“Fuck,”_ she sobs out, another tingling climax creeping up on her as he has his way with her body. 

Just as she’s about to come again, he pulls out and steps back. 

“Jump up on those stacks, Ma.” 

Beth rises up shakily and turns around to see Rio standing there, staring at her… his mouth open and panting like a tiger’s as he strokes his cock slowly. 

She watches him touch himself, completely transfixed by the way his hand travels all the way to the base, how his thumb presses into his shaft on the way back down and how his fist curls around the thick head. 

_God._

She brings her gaze back to his face, his arrogant smirk pulling her from her trance. 

“Get up there,” he commands. 

The heat in his voice curls around her senses, propelling her into action and she hops onto the money, the heat spreading deeper as his eyes sweep her body. She aches to have him back inside as she leans back on her hands, spreading her thighs to accommodate him.

Suddenly the intimacy of the moment crashes down on her again when he doesn’t enter her immediately. Her heart pounds so hard she wonders if he can hear it, but doubts he can over his own intense breathing. 

Needing him, she reaches out, running her fingers over his hard abdomen, her gaze following the path of her touch as she circles the base of his cock. Beth lifts her eyes to his and watches his face as she takes over stroking him, his eyes closing and a soft hiss falling from his lips. Beth grabs his ass as she scoots to the edge, stroking faster and pressing her aching center against him. 

Rio lunges forward, grabbing her thighs roughly, and plunges his tongue between her lips as she fucks herself with the head of his cock. The plastic wrap crinkles under her back as he pushes fully into her wet heat, and he runs his hands over the expanse of her rib cage and up to squeeze her breasts before settling into a steady, rocking rhythm.

The slide of his thickness feels so good… he’s so deep she feels him everywhere, touching every part of her. 

“You feel good,” he rasps out, bringing his hands to either side of her head. 

Beth squeezes her eyes shut and grabs onto his ass, fucking up into him so hard her abs burn. She gasps when her climax sparks to life again, brought on by the thickening of his cock as his own release draws near. Rio’s deep groan vibrates against her neck as he bucks erratically and then she’s quaking around him, drenching him as he comes in her. 

They kiss as their bodies ride out the wave of pleasure and then Rio collapses on top of her, his heaving breaths against her neck so incredibly satisfying to her. 

_“Damn,"_ he breathes out, and she makes a contented sound, running her hands up the length of his solid back.

When he moves off of her a moment later, she feels the pang of reality setting in. He’s a hardened criminal with a business to run and sure, he’s bringing her in, showing her his world, but this isn’t a fairytale romance. 

It’s raw and gritty and… 

Rio pulls her up with him then and grabs his shirt off the ground. He turns it inside out and presses the soft material between her legs, the gesture making her feel like maybe it's just... _more._

After they’re dressed, he steps into her space again and touches her hair. She pushes away the creeping fear of uncertainty, and lifts up to capture his full bottom lip between her own. She kisses him softly, swiping her tongue over his. Rio’s fingers curl into her hair and he grips her there, kissing her back until they’re both panting again. 

***

They barely make it out of the storage unit without ripping one another’s clothes off again; both high on the attraction swirling between them and the freedom to explore it. The drive home is no better, the air between them charged and thick with tension, neither knowing what to make of what had just happened, but both wanting more. 

Like _soon_. 

Beth looks at him, catching his gaze. 

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” he asks her, eyes moving back to the road. 

“Um…” a barrage of everything that makes him _him_ flashes through her mind's eye _…_. she shrugs, biting down a smile.

“Nothing really, you?” 

The look he gives her could melt steel. 

She doesn't try to hide her smile this time, letting it come and welcoming with it the warm flush across her cheeks. 

When they pull into her neighborhood, Rio parks a few streets from her house and puts the car in park. He gives her instructions about making drops and pick-ups and tells her he’s going to be leaving town here and there to oversee the new batch of fake cash. 

“If that dude gives you any trouble, let me know. He’s a pain in the ass but mostly harmless.” 

Beth nods. “More worried about Gia, honestly,” she says. 

Rio laughs. “Yeah, she can be aggressive.” 

“Aggressive and ridiculously beautiful,” Beth says, remembering the way the woman’s hair cascaded in a silky sheet down her back. 

She meets his eyes again and marvels at the way he seems to take her all in… the way he stares at her is like nothing she’s ever experienced before. Rio rubs his fingers along his chin then chuckles and looks out the front window again. 

“This thing between us is like some high school shit,” he says, leaning back into his seat and fiddling with the steering wheel. Beth turns to face him, intrigued by the openness he’s displaying and wanting more of it. 

“Is that a good thing?” she asks. 

He looks over at her again, eyes teasing. 

“Only thing good about you is the way you taste,” he says. She smacks him and he grabs her hand and tugs her into him. He bites her lip then slides his tongue into her mouth and seconds later he’s unzipping her hoodie.

She manages to break away before he can get very far. “I better go,” she says, taking in his blown pupils. He releases her and she picks up her purse from the floorboard, setting it on her lap. 

“You got your piece?” he asks. 

She nods and taps her purse.

“Make sure and carry it,” he says seriously and she nods again, moving to open the door but he stops her with a hand to her leg. 

“Remember-- you in control of this. You feel weird, that’s normal. You feel sad, mad, glad, any a’ that. It’s ok. Pretty soon all that ugliness will fade into the background and jus’ stay there.” 

She’s not sure that will be the case for her; the reality of what she’d done to Boomer feeling like it's just now beginning to be processed but acknowledges his words with a grateful smile before opening the door and stepping out into the night. 

She walks around to his side of the car as he’s rolling his window down, a question of when she’ll see him again on the tip of her tongue but she holds back, instead giving him a quick wave before turning to go. 

“Elizabeth,” he calls out and she turns back around. “I’ll be in touch.” 

"Ok,” she says simply, watching as he pulls off the curb and down the street. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beth pours coffee into three mugs and pushes two of them across the island to Ruby and Annie.

“So.. that’s basically it,” she says, meeting their shocked gazes from over the edge of her own mug. 

“What’s the catch?” Annie asks. 

“I told you. We have to come up with a way to wash the money.” 

“And do the drops to his nasty strip club,” Ruby adds. 

“It's not his strip club,” Beth says quickly, rolling her eyes at Annie’s knowing look. “What?” 

“ It’s not his strip club, ” Annie says mockingly. “Why are you so defensive? Is Gangfriend your boyfriend or something now?” 

“Psh. No,” Beth says, cringing at how bad of a liar she is when it comes to the people who love her the most. 

“Oh. My God,” Ruby says, her mouth dropping open. “He is your boyfriend!” 

“Please stop. He’s not my boyfriend. I thought you guys would be happy,” she says, attempting to refocus on the matter at hand. “We all still need the money.” 

“That’s for sure,” Annie says. “I’m in.” Beth nods and looks at Ruby in question. 

“I thought we were done after… the thing,” she says. 

“You can be done,” Beth says. “I just… You guys I know it's crazy but I have this feeling in my gut like it’s going to work this time.” 

“Do you trust him?” Ruby asks and the question throws her off the way it had when Rio had asked her himself the night before. 

“I do,” she says carefully. “With conditions. I think he finally sees the value of having us working for him.” 

Annie beams. “Well, he should,” she says and Ruby scoffs. 

“Please, bitch. We are like an episode of “World’s Funniest Criminals”. I’m talkin’ season five, too. Like when they run outta footage and have to make shit up.” 

“Whatever. Obviously Rio thinks we’ve got what it takes,” Annie says. 

Beth remembers what Rio had said the night before… “you got what it takes..” then thinks about what it took to qualify and feels a pang of guilt. She takes a deep breath in and lets it roll over her and leave on the exhale. 

“He’s taking a chance on us,” she says after a moment. 

“On you,” Ruby says and Beth looks between the two women. She can’t really deny it; Rio’s allegiance and trust is in her, but he’s indirectly putting faith in Ruby and Annie as well. 

“On all of us. We’re a package deal and he knows it. But if you don’t want in, I get it.” Beth says to Ruby, holding out her hands to them. 

“Come on, we need you,” Annie says, squeezing Ruby’s fingers. 

“Ok, I’m in. But I have to figure out a way to get Stan on board. I can’t lie to him anymore.” 

Beth hesitates, deciding to let her have this for now. They could discuss Stan later. 

“Ok,” she says. 

“And I’m not going anywhere near that damn strip club,” she says. 

“God, what is your beef with strip clubs?” Annie asks, breaking their kumbaya moment. “Sex workers are people too, ya know.” 

Ruby rolls her eyes. “Look, I’m not tryin’ to be judgemental I just don’t feel comfortable in those places.” 

“It’s fine,” Beth says. “Annie and I can handle the drops. We just need to figure out how to wash the rest of the cash. You guys, it's a lot of money.” 

“And you said we get forty percent?” Ruby asks. 

“Yep.” 

“Damn.” 

“I know.” 

“Homeboy has a crush,” Ruby says. 

“He doesn't have a crush,” Beth says, cursing her fair skin as a blush fans across her cheeks. 

Annie laughs. “Dude you’re the worst liar.” 

“God, ok. Can we focus?” Beth asks, turning to refill her mug with coffee. She pulls the bourbon down as well and adds a shot to it. “Do you guys want…?” 

“Ooh. Day drinking,” Annie says, pushing her mug towards Beth. “Load me up.” 

“Me too,” Ruby says, doing the same. 

The women sip in silence for a bit, and Beth runs through the list of ideas she’d already thought of and moved past, unable to come up with anything else concrete. 

“Hold up,” Ruby says finally and they look at her. “Didn’t you tell us Dean was looking to sell the dealership?” 

“I thought he might be after taking a few weird messages for him from lenders. It could've been solicitors. I know we’re barely breaking even… not that we’ve been communicating very well lately, or at all, really.” “Can you work on that?” Ruby asks. 

“What?” 

“I’m sayin’... why can’t we wash the cash through Boland Motors?” Ruby continues. 

Beth’s eyes go wide as the idea swirls around her brain and quickly makes a scary amount of sense. “Oh my god. Wait. Could we?” 

“Why the hell not?” Ruby asks. 

“Well for one, the dealership is Dean’s. I don’t have any say at all when it comes to the business.” 

“That’s bullshit,” Annie says. “You do everything for this family.” 

Beth shrugs. “It was in the pre-nup,” she says, her chest filling with regret when she remembers the foolish things she agreed to at the start of their marriage. 

They fall into silence again as all three minds contemplate possible logistics. 

“I could… try and convince him to use the money,” she says. “Just to bolster sales a bit.” 

Ruby nods, her and Annie’s faces matching her own burgeoning feeling of anticipation as she the idea continues to twist and turn in her mind, gaining speed and clarity as each moment ticks by. 

“....and then just… I don’t know… gradually get him on the hook?” Annie suggests and Beth nods slowly. 

“He knows I’ve been working with Rio again. I already broke that news to him. It’s not going to be easy to convince him to use the money at first, though.” 

“Yeah but once the profits start rolling in and he starts feeling like a big bad man again…” Annie says. 

“Ew,” Beth says before she can stop herself. 

“Ya. Ew. Why’d you marry him again?” 

Ruby cuts in. “You need to be in there though, B. Will he like… hire you or something?” 

“Possibly. I could tell him I have the money to pull the dealership out of the pit and that the only condition is that he has to let me handle the books. He doesn't need to know what we're doing,” Beth says, the idea blossoming as she speaks. “I’ll just say I earned it and I want to invest it into the dealership but that I want to oversee how it's used.” 

“That works,” Ruby says. 

“You’re a genius!” Beth says to her. 

“Nah.” 

“See, I told you we need you,” Annie says, smacking Ruby on the shoulder hard enough that she spills her drink. 

“Really?” Ruby says, glaring at her. 

Beth wipes up the spill, then downs her own coffee. 

“I’ll grab my notebook and we can hammer out a plan,” she says, moving out of the kitchen and toward her bedroom. 

“Don’t forget the glitter,” Annie shouts out. 

“Never!” 

***

After a well thought out and calculated conversation with Dean the following day, he accepted her offer to invest in Boland Motors, only asking once about how she’d acquired the money and dropping it after she told him it’s better he doesn’t know. He’d also agreed to her terms and they made a plan for her to start transitioning into a full time manager position, but that it would take a couple weeks.

Beth had also suggested that he move into his mother’s house; that some space might do them some good as they get their business up and running again. He’d looked at her sadly and agreed to that as well, possibly in a last ditch effort to win her back. 

She feels a little bit bad about using their marriage as a bargaining chip but at the same time, she reasons, it’s his fault for being so clueless as to the actual state of it. It’s too late for them but the silver lining is that their children won’t have to go without. In any case, Beth’s happy to have his brooding self out of her line of sight. 

She has a business to run. 

  
***

A few weeks later Beth steps out of the club with her duffle full of washed cash. She tugs the black beanie down further onto her head, hoping her curls aren’t too obvious as they spill out from under it. She passes by a couple of men who are leaning against a wall smoking, glancing at them quickly and cursing herself for making eye-contact when she sees interest spark in the man’s eyes. 

“Wanna smoke?” he asks. 

“No thank you,” she responds politely, walking past them and picking up the pace to her car. 

“You ain’t gotta be a bitch about it,” she hears another voice say. She ignores them, trying to remain calm as she hears footsteps pick up behind her. 

_Son of a bitch,_ she thinks, pulling her key fob out of her pocket. 

“How’s it goin, fellas?” 

Beth startles as Rio pops up from the side of her van. “Jesus,” she says, turning around to look behind her. The two men were definitely right there and she’s not sure what the hell they had planned but she’s grateful Rio is there, despite being somewhat irritated that he seems to be checking in on her. 

She watches in amusement as the men stop in their tracks, both of them taller than Rio and yet their eyes are full of fear. 

“Hey man, uh.. It’s good. Going good,” one of them says. 

“Yeah? You know this lady?” Rio asks walking up beside Beth and gesturing towards her. 

“Uh...no man. Nope. Just saying hi.”

Beth scoffs and steps forward. “I think I made it pretty clear that I wasn’t interested in talking to you gentlemen. So kindly fuck off,” she says. Rio chuckles as the men scurry off. 

“I can take care of myself,” she says, handing over the duffle to him.

“My bad,” he says, smiling in amusement as he takes the bag from her and then nodding toward the club. “Any issues?”

“No, it’s going great,” she says, almost beaming because she can’t help herself. It really has been going well. As disgusting as Taras is, she seems to have a sort of repertoire with him. 

“Thas’ good.” 

“Mhm,” she says, looking to the side, suddenly feeling a strange awkwardness around him. 

She’d only seen him briefly a week ago to pass off the washed cash to him, but because she’d had Annie with her and he’d had some burly man with him, the interaction had been all business. 

“So-- we came up with a plan for the rest of the money,” she says. 

“Yeah? Knew you had somethin’ up in that neatly stacked brain of yours,” he says, and she feels the heat in her cheeks immediately. 

“Actually… It was Ruby’s idea.” 

“Hm. Wanna tell me about it?” 

“I have to get home…” she says. 

Rio nods and licks his lips, stepping closer to her. He tugs on her beanie, fingering the curls beneath before leaning into her ear. 

“Let’s go home then,” he whispers, sending a shiver down her neck and spine. 

***

When she gets home, Annie is on the couch with Jane curled up in her lap. She watches as her sister moves the tiny girl to the side and stands, stretches and yawns before realizing Beth is staring at her. 

“What?” Annie asks, wiping her mouth then nose. “Do I have cheeto dust on my face?’ 

“No...I-” 

“What, weirdo?” 

“Rio’s coming over,” Beth blurts out. 

“Okay… and?” 

“And I’m going to talk to him about the plan.” 

“Mhm. Say no more, sis. I’m outtie five G’s,” Annie says, grabbing her purse and heading toward the front door. 

Beth watches her go, rolling her eyes at the obscene gesture she makes with her hand, tongue and cheek before opening the door and walking out. 

Annie and Ruby don’t know she’s slept with Rio, but they tease her about him incessantly. They aren’t naive; she knows it’s only a matter of time before they find out, but their inevitable worry and disapproval are things she’s not ready to deal with. 

She covers Jane with a blanket, deciding to leave her on the couch then rushes into her room to change out of her “work” clothes. She puts on a fitted shirt and stretchy pants, brushes her teeth, then sits primly on her bed and waits. 

She wonders if Rio somehow knows her husband is no longer living in her home. She doubts it would matter to him one way or another and she’s not sure how that makes her feel; the aspect alluding to the fact that they’re nothing more than casual lovers. 

Only a few minutes go by before she hears a soft double tap on her french doors. She quickly rises up and opens one side and invites him in, and when he breezes past her, he leaves an intoxicating blend of cinnamon and apples in his wake. 

“God you smell good,” she laughs out, turning to lock the door and she feels him immediately at her back, burying his nose in her hair. 

“You do,” he says, breathing her in. 

Beth rests her hands on the arms wrapped around her middle and tips her head to the side, shivering at the feel of his lips on her neck. He bites her gently. 

“Wanna taste you,” he says, peppering kisses there and Beth moans softly, feeling the muscles in his forearm flexing beneath her hands. It feels so good to be touching him again… to be touched by him.

“Mmm I thought you wanted to hear my plan,” she asks, pressing into his growing arousal. Rio’s hand moves to grip her hip and he grinds into her. 

“Plenty a’ time for that,” he says, flipping her around and kissing her, the force of it bending her backwards. 

She’s not sure how much time passes but soon she’s naked and writhing on her bed, thighs spread and Rio’s talented tongue and fingers working her into a frenzy. She grips his head between her hands and pushes her heels into the bed beneath her, moving her hips in rhythm with the licks to her clit. 

“ _Mmm_ … _ohmygod_ …” 

Rio presses the tips of his fingers into her entrance, teasing her there and sucks her clit, moaning into her when she whispers that she’s close. He presses his fingers all the way in and starts to pump into her, switching to soft licks to bring her off. 

She feels her clit throbbing against his tongue as she comes. Crying out softly, she grips the back of his head and then freezes; little shudders going through her in spasms of intense pleasure. Rio leans down and licks over and over again into her entrance, holding her thighs apart and only stops when her legs drop and she relaxes fully into the bed. He works his way up her body, kissing her belly and breasts as she fumbles with his pants, suddenly needing him inside.. 

_“Please,”_ she whispers against his lips when he finally makes it there, kissing him languidly. 

Rio sits back, pulling his shirt over his head and tosses it then shoves his pants down over his hips; both of them groaning in ecstasy when his cock slides over her wet folds. 

Beth pushes his pants off the rest of the way and wraps her legs around him, grabbing his hip in one hand and his cock in the other. Rio watches as she lines him up with her entrance and fucks up into him, enveloping him in her wet heat. Rio groans and sinks down on top of her, kissing her as he thrusts all the way in. He pauses for a moment to let her adjust, dropping sucking kisses to her lips before fucking her into oblivion. 

Afterwards, they lay in her bed and it feels oddly domestic. 

“Kinda nasty that you eat in bed,” Rio says, looking up at her with one eyebrow popped. She shrugs, spooning out another bite of cookie-dough ice cream. 

“Whatever,” she says, too sated to care. Rio snorts and sits up. 

“Gimme some a’ that,” he says reaching for the ice cream. 

“No! Get your own!” 

“Shoulda known you’d suck at sharin’,” he says, making another grab, and this time he’s successful. 

He takes a huge bite, causing Beth to squawk in protest. “Tell me about your plan,” he says, and she watches in horror as he spoons another mouthful of her last pint of haagen dazs into his mouth, licking his lips in obscene fashion. 

She starts from the top; filling him in on she and the girls’ conversation, stopping when he levels her with a look. 

“What?” she asks.

“Get to the point.” 

“I am. So Ruby brings up the dealership, and..’ 

“You gonna wash the cash through the dealership?” 

“Well, yes but..” 

“Why didn't you jus’ say that?” 

She grabs her ice cream back from him. “Fine. That’s it. That’s the plan.” 

“Cool,” he says, his eyes following the path of the spoon as she brings another bite of ice cream into her mouth. 

“You don't seem surprised,” she says. Rio shrugs, bringing his gaze from her mouth to her eyes. 

“M’ not.” 

Beth’s eyes narrow as she reads his expression. 

“You wanted me to wash the cash through the dealership all along, didn’t you?” she asks, realization dawning. 

Rio smirks and reaches over, swiping his thumb under her bottom lip. 

“Was hopin’ you would,” he admits, laying down on his side and bunching up her pillow in his arms. He closes his eyes and she smiles when his nose twitches. 

“Tired?” 

“Mhm.” 

“You can stay,” she says softly, almost regretting the words when they leave her lips. She reaches behind her to set the ice cream on her bedside table. 

“Turn off the light,” Rio mumbles out. She does, snuggling in next to him. He pulls her up against him; her back to his front and holds her t-shirt clad breast in his hand. They lay in silence for a while, and just as she starts to drift, lulled to sleep by his steady breaths, he speaks up again. 

“How much your husband know about all this?” 

“Only as much as he needs to,” she says. 

“How you gonna pull out the clean money?” 

“I haven’t gotten that far yet,” she admits, rolling her eyes when she feels him chuckling into her hair. 

“I start work there on Monday. I’m gonna look at the books, figure out the most efficient way to do it.” 

“Yeah? He hire you, too? Damn, Ma. I’m impressed.” 

“I gave him a few caveats…” 

Rio hums into her hair, the vibration causing a pleasant sensation “I got a few of my own,” he says. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Lets just say… I don't like to share my employees with other companies,” he says, shoving his leg between hers as he burrows further into her. 

“You’re saying you value loyalty?” 

“Mhm.” 

She smiles as she thinks about the second part of her plan; to divorce Dean as soon as she solidifies the operation through BM and has him on the hook. 

“Why does it feel like you’re conducting a really inappropriate job interview right now,” she says, sighing sweetly when he runs his hand down the length of her leg, and then hitches it back over his hip. 

“Baby, you were hired the second I saw those pearls.” 

Rio ghosts his hand over her collarbone where the necklace used to lay and she smiles as the memory of their first official business meeting plays over in her mind. 

He’d taken a chance on her then, despite the risk. 

They’d both taken hits since they’d come together, but now, as their worlds become increasingly enmeshed, the gains seem to outweigh the losses and the risk seems less daunting, and more like a leap of faith. 

  
***

  
Two months later… 

Beth hums along softly to the music coming from her Alexa as she cuts up orange slices for Jane’s soccer team. When the doorbell rings she startles, catching the knife on her thumb. She curses, sucking on the wound as she walks to the front door, recognizing the form of a man through the frosted glass. 

“Agent Turner,” she greets amicably. 

“Mrs. Boland.” 

“Ah, actually,” she says holding up her hand. “It's Ms. Marks now..” 

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that.” 

“Don’t be. It’s for the best,” she says, plastering on the most genuine smile she can muster. “Won’t you come in?” 

“I’d love to,” Turner says, his eyes boring into hers. 

Beth wills her heart to stop racing, taking a deep breath in and then out as she leads the way into the kitchen. 

“Coffee?” she asks once he’s seated at the island across from her. 

“Please.” 

Beth takes a mug down and fills it ¾ of the way full, and slides it over to him along with a sugar bowl and a carafe of cream. 

“Thank you,” he says. “Mrs. Bo-- uh, Marks, excuse me-- does the name Leslie Petersen mean anything to you?” 

Beth blinks back at him and nods casually as her brain fires off into survival mode. “Yes. He was my sister’s former boss at Fine and Frugal.” 

“Former?” 

“Yes, she quit about a month ago. Came to work for us at the dealership after years of terrible treatment from the management there.” 

“Huh. And do you know Mr. Petersen well?” 

“I know he’s a complete asshole but that’s about the extent of it.” 

“Hm.” 

“Why do you ask?” she asks him, taking a sip of her own coffee. 

Agent Turner’s suspecting owlish gaze burns through her and she feels a wave of panic rising up in her. Rio had told her he’d taken care of it. To trust him. So why the fuck was this fed here harrassing her? Her mind reels with a thousand possible scenarios; all of them ending with her being taken from her kids and thrown in a jail cell. 

“He’s been missing for awhile.” 

“Oh? You know, now that you mention it, I do remember Annie being happy that he wasn’t at work.” 

“Your sister really hates the guy, huh?” 

“Hate is a strong word, Agent Turner.”

"Yes, well… let me know if you hear anything,” he says, rising to go. 

“Will do,” Beth says. She walks him to the door and once he’s gone she grabs her burner phone off the kitchen counter and goes into her room. 

The phone rings three times before he answers. 

“Yo.” 

“The FBI was here just now. Asking about Boomer,” she says. 

“Was it Turner?” 

“Yes… how do you..?” 

“What’d you tell him?” Rio asks, cutting her off. 

“He asked how well I knew him and I told him I didn’t. I just.. played dumb. Where did you… where’s the body?” she asks, feeling her heart in her throat. 

“You ain’t gotta be concerned about that. I told you,” he says. 

“How can you say that? He’s already suspecting I have something to do with his disappearance.” 

“That’s cuz the weasel was talkin’ to him. They’d been meeting up.” 

“What?!” 

“Elizabeth. I told you he’d been talkin’ to the feds,” Rio says calmly. 

“But I didn’t know it was Turner specifically. He has some _fucking_ vendetta against me,” she says. 

“He ain’t got shit on you, trust me,” he says. “Jus’ keep your cool.” 

“I hate this.” 

Rio is quiet on the other line; likely gathering up patience. They’d gotten pretty close over the last few months and she’s not sure what they are exactly but it’s definitely grown into something more, and he’s not terrible at helping her in these moments of panic. He’s in Canada again and she really wishes he wasn’t. 

“I wouldn’t have let you pull that trigger unless I had all the bases covered,” he says. “And Turner… he can’t make a move without me knowin’.” 

“How?” 

“The less you know the better, yea?” 

She feels his words in her soul; doesn’t really _want_ to know the details. As always, she wishes she could forget the entire thing. 

“I just don’t wanna think about this anymore,” she says, laying back onto her bed. 

“It’s almost over,” he assures her. 

She really, _really_ wants to believe him. 

Another week goes by and Beth is so consumed by work and Emma’s upcoming birthday that she’s largely pushed the incident with Turner to the back of her mind. She hasn’t seen Rio in almost two weeks, and as much as she hates to admit it to herself, she misses him. 

Things are running smoothly at Boland Motors. They’d been funneling cash successfully for months and thankfully Dean hadn’t raised any issues with it; happy that his beloved family business is turning a profit once again and as it turns out, he enjoys having more downtime with the kids. 

The divorce had gone better than she’d thought as well. Dean's infidelity played a huge role in him agreeing to split the business. She's not quite ready to buy him out yet; knows how emotionally attached he is to the business; but she's hoping her attractive silent partner will be of some assistance. 

Annie and Ruby are both on her payroll which works out nicely. Annie manages the service department, Ruby handles customer financing, and Beth… she’s _really good_ at selling cars. 

Rio teases her about it, but she suspects he’s impressed.

She climbs up on the counter with streamers in her hand and a roll of tape in her mouth, taping one side to the soffit, and carefully twirling the delicate paper as she makes her way across the counter. After that, she fills about fifty balloons with the helium tank Annie had bought from Walmart, tying them up in various places around the house. 

“There,” she says, surveying her work. 

She glances at the clock by the television noting the early hour, and thinks she really needs a vacation. She hears a code being punched in on her kitchen door and glances up in time to see Rio striding in. 

“Hey,” she says, looking down at her floral Pj’s and cringing slightly as she walks into the kitchen. “I wasn’t expect--” 

He cuts her off with his mouth and body, pressing into her and holding the back of her head as he kisses her heatedly. Beth melts into him instantly, moaning sweet relief between his questing lips as her hands grip his sides. He pulls back the tiniest bit, her bottom lip caught between his teeth as he slowly releases it and stares into her eyes, the grip of his fingers firm against her scalp. 

“I missed you,” he says, eyes popping around her face like he can’t decide where to land. 

His words send a jolt of desire through her chest that zips all the way down and makes her thighs clench with want. She kisses him again, lifting her hand to his face and fingers his scruff softly. 

“You need to shave,” she says against his lips and she feels his answering smile. 

“What are you doin’ up so early on a Sunday?” he asks, pulling back and settling his hands on her hips. 

“It’s Emma’s birthday,” she says, gesturing to the decorations all around them. Rio looks around, noticing his surroundings and nods. 

“Looks good,” he says. 

“You should come,” she says, another flash of heat shooting through her core at his lascivious look. “To the _party_ , I mean. You can bring Marcus.” 

Rio stiffens slightly at the mention of his son, and Beth steels herself for his walls to come up. She’s never spoken his son’s name out loud; they don’t exactly talk about their kids. In fact… when they’re together, they don’t talk much beyond the here and now, both enjoying the present with one another. 

Except lately, the lines have started to blur a bit and she supposes… it makes sense. 

She likes him. 

They hear noise, then. 

Tiny socked feet padding down the steps and they slowly pull away from one another, Rio looking at Beth for confirmation that he’s ok to stay and she nods, gesturing to the island. He sits down and she pours him a cup of coffee. As she’s handing it across the island, Emma and Danny walk into the kitchen. 

“Morning, sleepy heads!” Beth says, accepting the double hug and running her hands over both crowns of silky hair.

She glances at Rio and feels a tug in her chest at the look he’s giving her. He rarely sees her with her children and it feels a bit surreal to have her two worlds colliding like this. Danny looks at Rio curiously as he climbs up onto the stool next to him. 

“Who is that?” Emma whispers, her arms still tightly locked around Beth’s waist.

“That’s my friend, Rio,” she says. 

“Hey,” Rio says, smiling at her. 

“Hi,” Emma says back. 

“Happy Birthday,” he adds. 

“Thanks.” 

“Can I have cereal?” Danny asks. 

“I made crepes, honey,” Beth says. 

Danny scrunches his nose. 

“I want some crepes,” Rio says and Beth smiles. 

“You do?” Danny asks him. 

“Yea. You don’t like em?” 

Danny shrugs. “Ok,” Beth says, “What’s going on with you?” He doesn’t say anything, just continues to stare at the counter. 

“He’s sad he won’t have any friends at the party,” Emma says, climbing up on the stool next to Rio. 

“No. I don’t even care about stupid friends,” Danny says, glaring at Emma. 

“Hey. Be nice to your sister today, ok?” Beth says, pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl and pushing it across the island to Danny. She takes the almond milk out of the fridge and hands it to him as well. 

“Thanks,” he mumbles, pouring the milk over his cereal and taking a bite. 

The silence is deafening. Beth glances at Rio who looks amused. 

“How old are you, Danny?” Rio asks, accepting his plate of crepes from Beth with a thousand watt smile that makes her knees weak. 

“Eight.” 

“So check it out. I got a son who just turned seven. Now, I know he’s younger an’ all, but I could bring him to the party later and you guys could chill if you want. What do you say?” 

“Does he like video games?” 

“Yeah,” Rio says. He takes an enormous bite of one of his crepes and Beth rolls her eyes. 

“Can you eat normal?” she asks him. 

“Damn, Ma. This is bomb.” 

Beth beams in spite of herself. 

“I guess it would be cool to chill with your son.” 

She snorts at Danny’s choice of words. _God._ He’s already influencing them. 

Emma tugs on Rio’s shirt. “Will your son chill with me, too?” she asks. 

“For sure, lil’ mama.” 

“Cool,” Emma says, the smile on her cheeks spreading. 

Beth locks eyes with Rio as he chews his breakfast like the hottest cow she’s ever seen. 

“Mom you look weird,” Danny says and she clears her throat, tearing her eyes away. She dispenses whip cream onto Emma’s crepes, adding a few strawberries on top. 

“Extra whip for the birthday girl!” she says, handing them to her. 

“Yay!” 

***

The party is a success, and when Rio grabs her from behind and pulls her into the hall bathroom, she’s grateful for the millionth time that Dean’s out of town with his flavor-of-the-month. 

He presses her against the door and kisses her softly, running his fingers through the ends of her hair. 

“When’s this thing over?” he asks and she huffs. 

“She hasn’t even opened presents yet,” Beth says and Rio groans, pressing his arousal into the soft flesh of her belly. 

She lifts up to kiss him again, running her hand over the front of his pants as she does and swallowing his low moan. 

Beth moves around him, changing positions, fanning her hands over his pectoral muscles and gently guiding him back against the door. She keeps her eyes locked on his as she unties her wrap dress and lets it pool at her feet. Rio eyes her body hungrily as she sinks down to her knees in front of him and starts to undo his pants. 

“We have to be quick,” she says, shoving both articles of clothing down to his ankles. 

“Mm.. baby, that’s on you,” he says, gripping her hair and hissing when she takes him in her hand and wraps her lips around his bulging head. 

She starts sucking him slowly, drawing her mouth all the way up and down and then paying special attention to the tip; swirling her tongue there teasingly and relishing every noise and rumble coming from him. 

She loves bringing him pleasure. Something about the way he reacts to her touch… 

Beth pumps him steadily, sucking the head of his cock with firm pressure to match her hand and then licks the underside of him all the way to where other more sensitive parts of his anatomy meet the base and she sucks him there as well, filling her mouth with him as her hand continues its ministarations. Rio curses, his fingers thread tightly into her hair and she loves the feeling of it; loves when he’s holding on… 

In her hand she feels him getting even harder, throbbing with intense pressure and pleasure and so she comes back to his cock, focusing her firm grip at the top and sucking the head again, genuine moans vibrating around him as she anticipates what’s about to happen. 

“Mm.. Elizabe--uh... _fuck_ baby,” he moans out quietly. 

Beth continues to bob enthusiastically, encouraging him with sexy noises she knows he loves, and caressing his hip bone softly with her thumb. 

Rio freezes, one hand falling to her shoulder as his hips buck once then twice; a shudder rolling through him as he comes against the back of her throat. He relaxes into the door shortly after, running his hands soothingly through her hair as she cleans him up. Beth stands and rinses her mouth, smiling when he picks her dress up off the floor and hands it to her. Once their clothes are back in place, Rio pulls her back up against him. 

“I like this,” he says, black eyes boring into hers. 

“The party?” she asks, smiling cheekily at him. 

Rio huffs, runs his thumb along the apple of her cheek then leans in close to her ear. “I like _you,_ ” he reiterates, pressing his lips to the sensitive skin there and she shivers. 

“I like you, too,” she whispers. 

  
***

Finally, the last parent takes their exhausted child away and Beth slumps onto a bar stool, gratefully accepting a bourbon from Annie. 

“Thanks,” she says, holding it up to cheers her sister. 

“I got you,” Annie says. “Anyone else?” she asks, filling another tumbler.

“I’ll take one. Thanks,” Rio says, taking the glass. 

Ruby and Stan come into the kitchen then and there’s an awkward beat; without the crazy energy from the children, the adults in the room are forced to confront this strange new dynamic that Rio has brought to the table… or not. 

Either way. 

Ruby clears her throat, breaking Stan’s watchful gaze on Rio who seems unfazed as usual as he casually sips his drink. 

“I’m takin’ off,” Stan says, leaning in to kiss Beth on the cheek. 

“Thank you for your help,” she says. 

“Anytime,” he says, looking at Rio again before turning to Ruby “When you comin’ home?” 

“In a bit… just gonna help clean up,” Ruby says. Stan kisses her goodbye and then steps out, leaving the remaining four adults to stare at one another. 

“So..” Annie says. 

“Oh my god,” Beth says, rolling her eyes and downing the remains of her drink. Rio chuckles and stands up. 

“I better get Marcus back to his Ma’s,” he says, touching Beth’s back lightly as he steps into the living room. The women drink silently in the space between and he comes back a few moments later with his son under his arm. 

“Thank you, Elizabeth,” Marcus says and Beth smiles widely at him, charmed that he calls her by her full name like his dad. 

“I’m so happy you could come,” she says. 

“Me too. Can I play with your kids again soon?” 

“Of course!” she says, glancing at Rio and feeling that familiar warmth spread through her chest. 

“C’mon, Pop,” Rio says, guiding the boy towards the back door. 

Ruby lets out a dramatic exhale after he’s gone. 

“Well, that wasn’t awkward or anything,” Annie says. 

Beth chuckles lowly. “Yeah. that was weird. You guys don’t have to stay… I can handle the clean-up.” 

Ruby and Annie share a look. 

“Why are you looking at each other like that?” Beth asks. 

“Look, B… we need to talk,” Ruby says. Beth reaches over for the bottle and pours herself another finger and a half. 

She’s been wondering when they would bring up Rio; she knows they know or at least have an inkling that there’s something going on between them. She’s terrible at hiding things from them to begin with, not to mention the way she acts when he’s around. It’s like she can’t control the buzzing energy her body gives off in his presence. 

“How are you doing?” Annie asks. “With the whole… Boomer thing.” 

_Oh._

She looks from Annie’s concerned gaze to Ruby’s and shrugs. 

“I’m doing ok,” she says. They look unconvinced. “Really, I am. Why? Do I seem like I’m not ok?” 

“It's just… this thing with Rio,” Ruby starts. “We just want to make sure you’re not stuffing.” 

“I’m trying not to, but I mean yes there’s a little bit of stuffing going on,” she admits. 

“TMI,” Annie says. 

Beth rolls her eyes. “I can admit, he’s a great distraction but I’m trying to deal with it the best I can, ok? I’m not in denial or anything.”

“Ok, that’s good,” Ruby says, looking at Annie who nods in agreement. 

“Yea, that’s good. I’m glad you’re...good,” her sister says. 

Another few moments of silence pass. 

“Are you ok with everything?” Beth asks Ruby. 

“Surprisingly, yes,” Ruby says. “Better now that Stan knows what we are up to at the dealership." 

Beth nods. Relational honesty always helps. Stan didn't know about Boomer, however, and he could never find out. Beth feels bad that her best friend has to hide that from him, but they all know it's the best thing for him; that he wouldn't be able to live with himself knowing his wife had been an accomplice to murder. 

“I’m fine too, in case you guys were wondering,” Annie says. 

“You guys, things are going well . We need to enjoy it while it lasts,” Beth says. 

“That statement right there gives me anxiety,” Ruby says. 

“I’m serious.” Beth holds up her glass. “To a sustainable and thriving Book Club.” 

“To Book Club,” Ruby and Annie repeat, clinking their glasses together and drinking in unison. 

“So…” Annie starts after a few beats. “How’s Gangfriend in the sack?” 

Beth chokes on her drink. 

“Yeah, how is that?” Ruby asks, eyebrows raised in question

The bourbon burns where it went down the wrong tube. She coughs a few more times and then looks back and forth between both of their expectant faces. 

“It’s... not bad,” she says. 

“That's it. That’s all you’re gonna give us,” Ruby deadpans. 

“Mhm,” Beth says, turning to the sink to start on the dishes. 

“You suck,” Annie says. “At least give us a hint about…ya know.” She whistles and points down. 

“God, no .” 

Always with the impeccable timing, Rio slides back through the kitchen door, interrupting their conversation and she’s beyond grateful. He sidles up next to where she’s washing dishes, leaning against the counter and grabbing the towel that lay there. 

She glances at him.“That was fast,” she says, rinsing the suds off a plate and handing it to him. 

“Rhea lives close by,” he says, taking the dish and drying it. 

Beth nods, feeling a slight self-consciousness about the ease in which she and Rio interact; like she’s been hiding a huge secret from Ruby and Annie, when really, it had all happened so quickly she could barely keep up herself. 

“Y’all stayin’ for Parcheesi or some shit?” he asks after another few moments of loaded silence, lazily focusing his gaze on the women in front of him. 

“Uh! Rude,” Annie says and Rio huffs, taking another wet dish from Beth. 

“They were just leaving,” Beth says. 

“Double rude!” 

“C’mon, crazy. Take me home,” Ruby says to Annie, standing from her stool. They say their goodbyes, making plans for lunch in the breakroom the next day and then, it’s just the two of them. 

And the four children upstairs… the ones she desperately hopes are asleep. 

Rio takes out the trash and she finishes the dishes and then she’s threading her fingers with his and pulling him into her bedroom. 

Once they’re inside and the door is locked, she comes up close, running her hands up the back of his head and pulling him down to her waiting lips. They kiss until they’re both panting and grabbing at one another desperately. 

“You should wear dresses more often, Ma,” Rio says, smoothing his hands up under her skirt and snapping her panties off. 

He lifts her, hands spreading out over her ass and she grinds down onto him. Rio mouths at the cleavage spilling out of her neckline as he walks backwards with her toward the bed and sits down onto it, holding her body against him as she pulls her dress over her head. 

He holds her steady with one hand as she rises up on her knees above him and quickly sheds his pants with the other.

Beth sinks down onto him then, sucking him in to her tight, wet channel and they both gasp from the pleasure they’d missed. 

“Mmm… feels so good,” she says, riding his lap enthusiastically, her nails digging into the back of his neck. 

“Goin’ crazy without you,” he says. He encourages her movements; grabbing her ass and pressing her harder into him… pressing himself deeper. Soon he’s flat on his back watching her move up and down on him, the look in his eyes full of fire and want as his hands hold her bouncing breasts. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” he says and she leans into him, fucking him harder as her breasts envelop his face. He sucks her nipples and she keens, coming on his cock. 

“Rio...I-- _oh.._ ” Beth sits up, fucking him so deep her essence gushes out all over, bringing him right to the edge. 

“ _Mmm yeah_ … ride me baby, come on,” he says, squeezing his eyes shut. She feels his cock enlarge and then he comes with a groan, squeezing her hips and bucking up into her. 

Beth sighs softly as she lays over top of him, loving the feel of his cock twitching inside of her. He smooths his hands up her back and down to her ass, spreading his fingers out on her cheeks. 

“Love your ass,” he says and she leans up to look at him. 

“Are you leaving again?” 

“Nah, it’s done.” 

“Good,” she says, settling back onto him. 

***

Later she wakes up gasping for air and starts to cry; her body shaking as the horrifying memories she’d been dreaming about continue to play in her mind. 

**_“Beth, you don’t have to do this,” Annie whispers at her side._ **

**_She looks over at her and then back to Boomer who is kneeling in front of them, his hands are tied behind his back and his ankles are tied together as well._ **

**_He twists his head to the side as far as he can and then starts to maneuver his body around._ **

**_“Don’t move!” Beth says. “Stay--- stay just like that.”_ **

**_“Please don’t do this. Don’t kill me,” Boomer says calmly and Beth shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath in and out._ **

**_“Beth,” Ruby whispers behind her._ **

**_“Please… you don’t have to do this,” he says, louder this time._ **

**_“Shut up!”_ **

**_Beth steps closer and lifts the gun, aiming at the spot Rio showed her. She hears his voice in her head._ **

_*Relax. You’re grippin’ it too tight.*_

**_She immediately loosens her grip, bringing her finger to the trigger._ **

**_“Please , don’t do this.” Boomer yells. “I don’t want to die. Oh God! Please! Help! Help me!”_ **

**_She swallows, trying her best to drown out the man’s desperate plea._ **

_*You do well under pressure. That’s one reason I’m investing in you. Rare quality to have*_

**_Taking another breath in she lets it out and pulls the trigger; the slight ping from the silencer the only sound they hear until his body slumps to the ground._ **

**_“Oh my god,” Ruby cries out quietly._ **

**_“Fuck,” Annie squeaks out. “Fuck!”_ **

**_Beth stares at his body. Unable to move. Unable to breathe._ **

****

“Hey, _hey_ ….it’s ok, Mama.” 

She hears Rio’s voice as if it’s far away but she feels him wrapping around her and she collapses back into him. 

“I dreamed about it,” she says, crying softly. Rio smooths his hand over her hair. “I can still _hear_ it.. hear his body hitting the ground,” her voice catches on a sob. 

“Shhh… S' ok,” he says and he curses under his breath, tightening his hold on her. A few long moments pass as her cries taper off. 

Beth sniffs and turns in his arms, laying down on his chest. “Sorry,” she says. “I think I’m fine and then it just hits me.” 

“Don’t have to apologize,” he says, running his hand up her arm and into her hair. “Feel like shit that you goin’ through this. It’s my fault.” 

Beth freezes at his admission, her hand’s path on his chest stopping in mid-caress. 

“What?” 

Rio moves off the bed and grabs his underwear, pulling them up. Beth watches in confusion as he paces back and forth; something she’s never seen him do. 

“Shit's fucked up,” he says, turning to look at her. 

“What is?” 

“I didn’t…. _fuck,_ Elizabeth. I didn’t know this was gonna happen,” he says, gesturing between them. 

She has no idea what he’s talking about so she just waits for him to elaborate, attempting to ignore the cold fear that’s creeping around the edges of her soul.

“If I’d known….” he trails off and rubs his hands over his eyes. “...I don’t know if we should be doin’ this,” he continues, and the fear rushes in like a freight train, freezing her veins. 

“Rio,” she whispers, moving off the bed and coming to stand in front of him. She moves his hand off his face. “What the hell are you talking about?” 

“This ain’t good for you. You… you’re sweet and lovin’..”

“No, I’m _not_ …”

“You are. I thought you were made for this shit but you’re too.. you’re so…”

“But… I did it,” she says, interrupting him. “I handled him. I’m qualified, remember?” 

“That’s my fault. That’s what I’m _sayin’_.” 

The tone of his voice is alarming; he sounds panicked and something in her shifts as it dawns on her that he’s only human. 

They both are. Humans who are capable of good _and_ evil. With everything to gain and everything to lose. 

She steps close to him and sets her hands on his face like he’d done with her all those months ago. 

“Stop,” he whispers, even as he’s closing his eyes and tipping in to her touch. 

“What’s done is done. Neither of us expected this,” she says, understanding that his feelings for her are confusing him; the blurred lines between business and personal finally having real consequences. 

“I can’t lose you,” he says, and a jolt of fear passes through her again. 

“Why would you lose me? Is there something about the investigation I don’t know about?” 

“Nothin’ like that,” he says and she breathes out a sigh of relief as the weight of his confessed words settle into her soul. 

He wraps his arms around her and pulls her closer and she pushes her hands to the back of his head. 

They breathe each other's air for a few beats. 

“I’m in this,” she says, looking into his eyes. “I want to be here.” 

Rio nods. 

“I asked for it, remember?” 

He nods again and kisses her. 

“And you,” she says, running her hand back down to his face… “You showed me how to survive. You protected me. Ok?” 

“Ok,” he says, leaning in to kiss her again. 

They stumble their way back to the bed, making love again slowly, eyes locked and purpose renewed.   
  


***

A few days later she’s finishing up at the office, locking the books in the hidden safe when she hears a quick rapping on her open door. 

“Hey,” she says, smiling at Rio who’s leaning casually on the door jamb. 

“You got plans?” 

“Yes,” she says, walking around the desk and into his space. She kisses him, wiping her lipstick off his lips after. 

“For real?” he asks, eyebrows popped. 

“Yes with the girls. We’re celebrating.” 

“What time’s that over?” 

"Mm.. hard to say. They usually end up crashing.” 

“Come on, Ma.”

“What? This is a very important celebration.” 

“Oh yea? What are we celebratin’?” 

“Money.” 

Rio huffs and pulls her into his body. 

“If that’s the case shouldn’t I be the guest of honor?” 

Beth kisses him, slipping her tongue between his lips and moans into his mouth when his hands move down her body. She pulls back, charmed by the hood of his eyes and the lazy smile on his face. 

“That depends… we’ve washed the rest of the first batch. Do you have more for us?” 

“I may,” he says, leaning in to bite her earlobe. “You got any openings here at the dealership?” 

“Maybe,” she says, closing her eyes as he licks into her ear, causing her to ache for him. 

_“Hm._. I’m lookin’ for a partner. Your boss here lookin' to sell?” 

“I only have one boss.” 

Her words spark something in him and he growls against her mouth, kissing her hard and she laughs, peeling away from him. 

“Get back here,” he says, tugging at her. 

“I have to go,” she says softly. “The girls are waiting.” 

“Fine. But you celebratin’ with me tomorrow. You know why?" 

"Why?"

"They found the body. Ruled it homicide by gang violence. Turns out that dude had a lot of enemies," Rio says. 

"Are you serious? It's... it's over?" 

"It's over. Case closed." 

Beth feels a huge weight fall off her shoulders. 

Rio walks her to her car, stalling her another five minutes with his lips and hands.

"I'll pick you up at eight o'clock. Wear a dress," he says, reaching through her car window to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Wait. Are we going on an actual date?” 

“Yeah," he says, dipping into his own car. "That cool with you?'

Beth nods, matching his smile with one of her own. 

As she drives back to her house and thinks about her new reality. She’d been so worried about losing touch with herself after what she’d done, but with Rio’s guidance and her success with Ruby and Annie, she gained a sense of self she’s never had before. 

One that she’ll never lose. 

* The End *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this tale! Sorry if the business stuff wasn't explained well; I wanted to really focus on Beth and Rio's relationship as always. LOL. <3 I love you guys. thanks for reading.
> 
> ** totally got the idea for Brio to fk on money from ThatBlueNote go read all their fics. AMAZING WRITER ***
> 
> ** side note: The boys both telling Beth she “looks weird” when she’s deep in thought or otherwise preoccupied with someone or something apart from THEM is based on my real life experience. my boys are very observant and both do this. lol

**Author's Note:**

> Super special thanks to Medievalraven who I bounced ideas off about this fic a million years ago and gave me the idea to have Beth be struggling with stuff, Floweringrebel my bae who had to endure the first (shitty) draft lol and darling Lannafannabanana who read through this and listened to me screech alot and then said super special things to me that I don't deserve. This fandom is ridiculously amazing. <3
> 
> let me know if i need to tag something please


End file.
